Tsubasa Misaki
Tsubasa Misaki (*17.09.1989) ist ehemaliges Mitglied von Temperature, er ist nun Solosänger der TachiDomoto Group, sowie Founder von MUSIC LOVE und ein sehr bekannter Songwriter. Biographie 2002 -2003 Im Jahr 2002 kam Tsubasa zur Honda Music Group und wurde ein Trainee, mit 9 andere Jungs. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Bandkollegen war Tsubasa recht unbekannt und wurde von den Fans kaum Angenommen. Der damals 13jährige Tsubasa trainierte hart und bald wurde er von Yugi Honda zu einem der Members ausgewählt. Die Jungs kamen in ihrer Zeit als Trainees auf viele Arbeiten im Fernsehn. Im August.2003 wurden die anderen 6 Jungs als Soccer Boys bekannt, während dieser Zeit begann er seine Beziehung zu Sayuri Hagiwara. Am 24.Dezember debütierte Tsubasa in der Gruppe Temperature. 2004 2006 Im Februar.2004 erschien Temperature Debüt Single und entgegen aller Erwartung wurde diese sehr Erfolgreich. Tsubasa spielte in der Serie Neighbours have Secrets mit und wurde ende des Jahres in den Hauptcast aufgenommen. Im Jahr 2005 war es recht ruhig um ihn und erst 2006 war Tsubasa in dem Film Seven Dreams: The Movie zu sehen. Im selben Jahr debütierten Taro Kumai, Tsubasa Takizawa und Sharon Yuki als Solisten und stimmen wurden Laut auch Tsubasa debütieren zu lassen. Am Ende wurde sein Debüt für Januar.2007 angekündigt. Im Jahr 2005 wurde Tsuabsa Teil der Gruppe Quark - T.M. C.J. Tsubasa wirkt seit 2006 bei Angel Complex Alben als Chorus mit. 2007 Anfang des Jahres kam Tsubasa erste Indie Single raus Broke my heart, not forever. Auch kam im März sowei sein erstes Album Tsubasa Style. Als dies so gut lief wurde sein Major debüt angekündet. Im August kam dann Tsubasa Major Single Happy Girl sie schoss sofort auf Platz 1 und wurde die best Verkaufte Solosingle der HmG. Mit dem ausstieg von Tsubasa Takizawa wurde Tsubasa Leader von Temperature. 2008 Im Februar.2008 erschien seine 2te Single Aloud herraus, die c/w wurde später von Ayana Mitsui auf dem Album ~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE gecovert. Es ist einer seiner selbst geschrieben Songs. Im Juni veröffentlichte Tsubasa den Song Celebration ~Heart, Love, Dance~ sein erster selbstgeschriebener Song. Im September erschien sein 2tes Album Alone Love 0.1 ein Album was Tsubasa alleine schrieb. 2009 Anfang des Jahres gab Tsubasa seine Graduation von Temperature für den 24.Dezember bekannt. 2010 Tsubasa wirkte im Song The Kids of Music mit. Er arbeitete an Angel Complex´s 20 Single Christmas Feelings mit. Tsubasa wirkte im Film Flower Power mit wo er eine Kussszene mit Shadow hatte. Er spielte in Tachi Domoto: Das Leben des Tachi´s mit. Auf Angel Comples Album 5xLove=Angel schrieb er 3 Songs für die Girls Hey!Say!, Lovely und Bon bon. 2011 Anfang 2011 wurde bekannt das Tsubasa die Traine Group Angel Cutie zu Produzieren. Auf Angel Complex´s 21ter Single schrieb Tsubasa eine der Upsite Songs. 2012 Tsubasa übernahm in dem Film Math Girl´s School die Rolle des Tora neben Ai Suzuki, Mayu Kuami, Shadow, Naomi Kumai und Charlien Tomodach. Tsubasa war im Angel Complex Movie Love the Glimme of Thanks: Final mit. 2013 Im Januar wurde die Verlobung von Tsubasa und Anna Yuki bekannt. Im Januar steuerte Tsubasa zu Star Teresa Single To my future daugther, die Upsite Songs bei. Tsubasa schrieb für Golden Angels den Song Remember our final kiss, wie er sagte ein Song für Sayuri Hagiwara. Tsubasa trennte sich im Jahr 2013 wieder von Anna Yuki und wohnt seit Dezember.2013 mit Sayuri Hagiwara zusammen. Für das Album Ai Suzuki ~Golden Angel Goodbye~ Komponierte Tsubasa den Song Love Love. Er schrieb den Song My first Love für Ai Suzuki und Sayuri Hagiwara. 2014 Profile *Name: Tsubasa Misaki *Geburtsta: 17.90.1989 *Größe: 1,89 cm